Suppose It Was Destiny
by Alternate Reality1
Summary: An unusual view on how Doc and Marty met


The usual applies here – I don't own the characters or anything else related to BTTF.

This is a new story I had in mind after reading other writer's versions of how Doc and Marty met.  I think it's one of those stories that every BTTF writer tries to write their own account of – I suppose because it's fascinating to know how it all might have begun.  This is just my take on it.  I hope you like it!

**____________________________________________________**

****

**_Friday, October 25th 1985_**

**_7:12 a.m._******

Doc Brown sighed.  Einie lay by his side - ever faithful to his master, as he had been continuously for four years.  Doc kept him close for comfort and security, especially now as he was a wanted man.  The Libyans were dangerous people to mess with, especially if you lied to them and gave them a bomb full of pinball-machine parts instead of the intended plutonium.  The plutonium would only go to waste in their hands, whereas to Doc it was worth thousands in gold for what he had planned.  

Today was finally going to be the day.  The landmark in history – and a huge landmark it was – that would finally change Doc's life.  The scientific discovery to revolutionize even Einstein's theory of relativity – and yet here was Doc, lying calmly on his bed, staring towards the ceiling as though it meant nothing to him.  Almost as though the very thought bored him.

Having one of life's miraculous discoveries meant nothing if there was no one to share such a discovery with.  Of course there was Einstein, Man's best friend.  But only Einie could understand so much.  No – what Doc needed was a friend to converse with, and share his excitement.  A friend he could confide in, rely upon, and share life's experiences with.

"I wish there was someone with me who could…_feel_ as I do just how important this discovery is!"

Einstein whined softly by Doc's feet as he pawed his master's leg.  "I know Einie, I have you.  But sometimes…I don't know.  I just wish sometimes I didn't feel as lonely as I do now.  Having no one to talk to, no one to disclose my feelings to."

Doc eased himself to the edge of the bed, and lazily swung his legs over the side.  Einstein jumped on beside him, sitting close to Doc to allow him to feel his warmth and reassurance.  Doc simply smiled at his gesture, stroking the dog's fur delicately as though he were fragile.  His faithful companion…

"I love you too, Einie.  You know that."

He ruffled the dog's fur coat lovingly once more before lifting himself from the makeshift bed.  He stretched out his arms high above his head to remove the knots, then made his way over to the workbench at the opposite side.  "Well, I suppose I'd better get ready for tonight, then!" he called excitedly, but only to the reply of silence.

In the centre of his home Emmett kept his little treasure – although in reality the "treasure" took up almost a quarter of the space in his garage-turned-home.  Carefully, he made his way around the object in question, though his arm caught on a metal edge poking from the back.  But the act hardly registered at all, as Doc continued over to retrieve the tools in his toolbox.  His mind lay elsewhere.

Einstein watched as his master moved away curiously from the object, not understanding what it was that had preoccupied his master almost every night of the four years he had been there.  Studying the object, Einstein could only see the outline of what was to become Doc's greatest invention.  Of what was to change the entire course of Doc's life, along with so many around him.

Yet from the dim light provided by the sole light bulb in the centre of the room, the mystery remained concealed beneath an old worn-out tarpaulin.  The garage was damp and small, and matters were certainly not helped by the curious object now standing present before Einstein.

But if only the little dog could understand.

If only people knew.  

If only they knew that beneath the dusty old tarpaulin stood the world's first ever time travelling wonder…


End file.
